peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl's Tape April 1983
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape April 1983 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1983-04 ; Comments *Another in the Karl's Tapes series consisting of edited tracks from Kid Jensen and John Peel shows. *Laurel And Hardy's Kid Jensen session was recorded on 20th March 1983, first broadcast 24th March 1983. *Sisters Of Mercy was recorded for Kid Jensen on 6th March 1983 and first broadcast on 10th March 1983. Tracklisting *'File a' starts with Kid Jensen show *Laurel And Hardy: Dangerous Shoes (KJ session) *Creatures: Miss The Girl (7") Wonderland SHE 1 *Sisters Of Mercy: Heartland (KJ session) : A bit of toasting - "My favourite band is UB40 , my favourite composer is Tchaikovsky, my favourite DJ is Richard Skinner" Could be a snippet of a UB40 RS Session or Laurel and Hardy winding up the Kid ... *Laurel And Hardy: Video Trafficking (KJ session) *David Bowie: Criminal World (album - Let's Dance) EMI America AML 3029 *Sisters Of Mercy: Jolene (KJ session) *Ministry: Work For Love (7") Arista ARIST 510 *Laurel And Hardy: Lots Of Loving (KJ session) *Colourbox: Breakdown (Second Version) (7") 4AD AD 304 *Sisters Of Mercy: Valentine (KJ session) *David Bowie: WIthout You (album - Let's Dance) EMI America AML 3029 *Rip Rig & Panic: Do The Tightrope (7") Virgin VS 582 *Laurel And Hardy: In By A Certain Time (KJ session) *Next segment is from the Peel show of 11 April 1983. *Screen 3: Red Dust (session) *Delton Screechie: Many Things in Life (7" ) Center Forward (no date) *Go-Betweens: Two Steps, Step Out (album - Before Hollywood) Rough Trade ROUGH 54 *Screen 3: Wet Playtime (session) *Milton Henry: Long Long Road (CD Lovers Forever Vol 4 ) VP Music Inc *tape flip to File b *Screen 3: Refugee (session) *Scott: Skank In Bed (NME Cassette ) Smile Jamaica NME10 *Screen 3: Wonders Of Wildlife (session) *Spear Of Destiny: The Wheel (12" ) Burning Rome TA3372 *Lee Perry: Conscious Man Dub (album - Megaton Dub) Seven Leaves SLLP 2 *Next segment from unknown show, no R1 Lotus Eaters session has these tracks listed although the last two were part of Peel Session #1 broadcast in Autumn 1982 *Pete Shelley: Millions Of People (No One Like You) (7" ) Genetic Records XS2 *Lotus Eaters: Too Young (session) *Indeep: When Boys Talk (7") Sounds of New York SNY 3 *Clint Eastwood & General Saint: Stop Jack (album - Stop That Train) Greensleeves GREL 53 *Lotus Eaters: When You Look At Boys (session) *March Violets: Crow Baby (single) Rebirth RB 18 (12) *Lotus Eaters: Can You Keep A Secret? (session) At end snippet of someone who does not sound like Kid Jensen *Animal Nightlife: Shark Fin Soup (NME Cassette Racket Packet) NME06 *Next section is from Peel Show of 18 April 1983. *Attila The Stockbroker: Burn It Down / Eros Products (session) *APB: Play It (session) *Attila The Stockbroker: A Very Silly East European Propoganda Station / Where You Goin' With That Flounder? (session) *APB: Wonderdrug (session) *Artery: Turtle (album - One Afternoon In A Hot Air Balloon) Red Flame RF 18 Category:1983 Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) File ;Name *K198304sideA and K198304sideB ;Length *01:01:56 and 01:01:57 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. * ;Available *Mooo Category:1983 Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)